SSV Concorde - 2319
by BlueOrion
Summary: Jun Aoi from Martian Battleship Nadesico and several female characters from various anime series find themselves in a strange universe aboard a copy of the Normandy SR-2 at their disposal. Series featured include Touhou, Gundam SEED, Familiar of Zero and others.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**Author's Note:**_ _This is a parody and crossover of some favorite chraacters from different game and anime series. In essence it combines these characters hurtling through space in a version of the SSV Normandy SR-2 from Mass Effect, the characters freelancers of a sort, in a harem-style story. I want to take this "unusual" mix of character and have them do things in space, such as exploring planets, getting mixed up in other adventures, and having some plain but enjoyable silliness._

_I would like to disclaim that I do not delve into beginnings too much or establishing initial characters, otherwise I would be so preoccupied with a beginning that no fanfic would ever sprout. Please do note that some of these characters are minor characters from different backgrounds, as the want for me to write this fanfic is the attraction to how these characters might carry themselves about and act. With that out of the way, please enjoy._

Characters in this chapter:  
Jun Aoi = Martian Battleship Nadesico  
Yukari Yakumo = Touhou, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody  
Siesta = Zero no Tsukaima  
Luka = Vocaloid  
====

August 14th, 2319

A soft beeping floated to Jun's ears. Lazily opening an eye, he glanced up at the stars through the clear ceiling. The ship seemed to still be in FTL travel, which had him eased a little. His body felt tired from the previous night's events, which involved long hours of calibrating part of the computer core, which was linked to several malfunctioning systems onboard the ship.

Jun gave a soft yawn, feeling the immediate warmth of a figure next to him. His friend, Yukari Yakumo, was sound asleep next to him. She was dressed in her outfit from Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, her dress making a somewhat huge heap on the bed. The lacy hems of violet and black underskirts peeked out from beneath the hem of her dress, her hat almost off her head. Her hair was undone, flowing down her back in a golden mane. A hand was stretched across his chest, pulling him close to her bosom, her breasts squishing up against his side.

With a grateful smile, he gave her a little squeeze before rising slightly, glancing over to the corner couch not far from him. Siesta was curled up nicely, the maid snuggling nicely into the futuristic furniture, a heavy gray military blanket keeping the maid toasty warm. The poor girl had a hard long day from cleaning up the kitchen and restrooms.

For now, they were the only three souls aboard this ship. Yukari wanted to stake a claim for her own room, but got a bit jealous when Siesta came to Jun, voicing fear and uncertainty about sleeping alone. Jun allowed her to sleep on the couch with Yukari's "persuasion". The matter slowly cooled off, and for the past week has been their current sleeping arrangement, giving each what they needed. Jun the bed, Yukari to share the bed with him, and Siesta to not sleep in a room by herself.

He leaned back into the bed, eyes fixated on the stars that slowly seemed to glide past them. Yukari seemed to sense his movement, giving a tender grunt as she buried herself closer to ensure her companion was still in her grasp. Jun rolled his eyes a little, finding the action a little overbearing but no less grateful.

His mind clicked back to a few days ago, to how this all started. He couldn't remember a thing, but had awaken on this ship, with Yukari and Siesta fussing over him about a bump on his head. Once he had gotten better, stories and introductions were exchanged. Nothing made sense but shared the same commonality; each had waken up on this spaceship, which seemed to be floating outside of the galaxy, derelict and abandoned.

Although Jun had been an officer in the UEAF, he had never encountered a vessel of this type. It surpassed anything he had ever imagined, though the mass driver guns were something he wasn't quite used to seeing. Still, it was a wonder to behold. But even with his expertise, there were some things that he hadn't quite gotten down pat yet, namely how to pilot it himself.

Fortunately some sort of AI seemed to be installed on the ship. It went by the name of Luka, and was able to cast a life-sized holgraphic project of itself anywhere in the ship (although it couldn't physically interact with anything.). She granted the newcomers' wishes to pilot the ship somewhere "civilized", someplace that went by the name of "The Citadel". Luka assured the passengers that this was a place they could go to sort things out, to get their bearings.

That was ten hours ago. Jun figured he had enough sleep, he needed to go see how much time was left to get to their destination, and see if there was anything that needed to be taken care of. He grimaced as he gingerly wiggled himself out of Yukari's grasp, quietly sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping on his shoes. Thankfully the woman stayed asleep as he softly left the room, going up two steps to an office in an alcove, passing the stark empty fish tank and display cases before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Citadel 1

_Author's Note:_

_I apologize for no dialogue between characters yet. I am hoping to start having characters speak to each other; time is still compacting on me to figure out what exactly these characters might say to each other, even if I have an idea how they may act. Enjoy._

The Citadel.

What an amazing place. Jun had never thought of seeing such a massive structure in his life. Nor was he prepared to see aliens. In fact, none of them were. The diversity, colors, the species...and the lens flare, who could forget the lens flare? The Citadel was one majestic piece of civilization, almost comparable to tales of the city of Atlantis.

Upon leaving the dock, Jun had stared a good few moments with his jaw almost open, almost getting himself in trouble for staring at a group of turians. Yukari seemed to draw eyes to her especially, namely to how she dressed. All were a strange sight to behold, but after awhile the staring seemed to stop except for a noted handful at times.

The threesome found their way to the Presidium Commons a good while later. Siesta was still a bit uneasy about her surroundings, but was grateful that Jun hadn't left her back on the ship. She clung to his arm a little, eyes taking in the sights around her. Yukari seemed to tag along by his side for a good while, but would wander off after gaining a bit of confidence.

Siesta convinced Jun to get himself a new set of clothes with a small amount of money they found in a locker. She insisted that he didn't walk around in a uniform that would attract attention; after cooperatively consulting with a salarian shopkeeper, Jun got himself a spiffy and rugged brown trousers, a whtie long-sleeve t-shirt, and a slim black leather jacket. He looked more rugged, losing the "luster" that his uniform gave him.

There were many more things to see, but the threesome were coming to a sad realization; they needed money. Luka had warned them to get back within a certain timeframe as well. So they all trudged back to the Concorde at the docking bay.


End file.
